The present invention is directed to a method and a press for use during mounting of cutting members in a support to form a cutting tool for die cutting sheet material, such as cardboard or paper, which is being processed in a die cutting machine.
There are presses which are used during mounting of cutting blades in a support for forming a cutting tool which presses have a pressure element which is designed as a complete, shiftable surface, pushing a punch against the tool. The fluid is applied under pressure in one single volume to the pressure element which is positioned between a lower support member or bed and the punch. According to the dimensions and the positioning of the punch in the press, the application of pressure to the pressure element during a pressing operation may cause an uncertain or irregular rise in the pressure element. Consequently, the operator achieving the setting might utilize a hazardous process. In addition, a pressure setting for a parallel and continuous rising of the pressing element causes a great waste of time and energy for actuating the device. Moreover, a problematic assembly of crosspieces connecting the upper and lower beds or support members is needed to secure a good working accuracy.